


Dressing Rooms

by dwale_die



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Another short ones for the lads, M/M, Neil needs new clothes, Shopping, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, kinda fluffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwale_die/pseuds/dwale_die
Summary: Neil tries on clothes. He has an issue. Andrew helps.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	Dressing Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this out of my head-hope you like it!

“I have enough clothes.” Neil said as he returned both Nicky and Allison’s scowls. They were in some store Neil couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of and had been for what Neil could've sworn had been the past two hours.

“Neil. Baby. I’ve seen you wear the same jeans three days in a row. You need our help.” Nicky dumped another shirt onto the growing pile in Neil’s arms.

“I washed them.”

“Oh honey, that’s so not the problem.”

“In addition to that, I refuse to be seen with you anymore when you’re wearing” she paused, contemplating, “well, really nearly anything you own.” Allison reached a hand down to ruffle Neil’s hair.

Neil had stopped flinching away at the foxes touches ages ago but the rush of warmth he felt for them wouldn’t cease to surprise him.

Andrew approached, iced coffee in hand, and added a black garment discreetly to the pile when both Allison and Nicky turned away. Neil hadn’t seen what it was but he took note of the blush adorning Andrew’s cheeks and he could assume.

“How was the food court?” Neil asked and turned to his (not) boyfriend.

“Loud. Busy. I got you a chai.” He held the cup up in his left hand and with a glance to Neil’s preoccupied arms decided to hold onto it.

“Okay!” Nicky’s voice caused several shoppers around them to jump while he peered around the store. His eyes landed on an employee and the four foxes followed the man to the dressing rooms.

Neil was shoved into the first room and immediately began sorting through the pile of items.

* * *

Nicky’s foot tapped along to the upbeat pop crooning from the store speakers as he leaned back against the wall around the corner of Neil’s dressing room. Allison and him were pouring over Nicky's phone and cooing accordingly when each photo of Eriks' newest niece appeared in front of them.

The sound of Neil’s grunt surprised them both out of their gushing. A thud sounded moments after.

“Drew?” An auburn head poked out from the dressing room curtain and Nicky’s heart stopped. Neil was dead. His (not) boyfriend and Nicky’s own blood was going to kill him. “I need help.”

Nicky had tried only once to call the short, angry, blond “Drew”. It had been soon after he’d gotten the two of them. The knife that had made its way discreetly into Andrew's palm was enough to scare the shit out of Nicky and effectively he’d never once spoken the nickname again.

Allison’s eyes widened beside him and Nicky had to restrain himself from moving in between Neil and Andrew.

That is until Andrew appeared moments later. The coffee he'd had abandoned next to the armchair he’d been lounging in.

Nicky and Allison watched with fear, and admittedly curiosity, in their eyes as Neil pulled back into the dressing room and Andrew followed obediently.

They heard a huff of embarrassed laughter from the red head. “I’m stuck.”

“A moron is what you are.” Andrew’s voice was almost undoubtedly amused and Nicky raised a hand to his mouth to stop the squeal from escaping. Allison and Nicky shared a bewildered look.

They heard more rustling and another grunt. Nicky’s entire body jolted when they heard a soft snort. Almost unrecognizable as a laugh, but undeniably Andrew. Nicky hadn’t heard it in years, before the medication and he couldn’t believe he was hearing it then. If Nicky hadn’t seen Allison’s shocked face he would’ve been sure he’d imagined it.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Neil’s giggle was somewhat less jarring but no less welcome by the two foxes outside the dressing room.

They heard another few rustles, a grunt and then a small scoff from Andrew, a poor excuse for a laugh but a laugh nonetheless.

“That was not worth it. This looks awful.”

“It really does.” Neil says. A few more minutes and Nicky supposed they’d wrestled Neil out of whatever garment he’d been trapped in because the curtain moved and they watched as Andrew moved to step out. Until Neil’s voice traveled through to them. “No wait, stay in here. I’m lonely.” Andrew disappeared out of view a second later.

Nicky and Allison glanced at one another and each had the same regretful thought.

 _No one_ was going to believe them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
